


Destruction

by BuzzCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Weirdmageddon, Wendy processes emotions by throwing an ax and she's valid, Wendy wrecks the giftshop and honestly she's justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: Wendy didn’t like coming back to the Shack. Walking in after Weirdmageddon, seeing it so absolutely destroyed when the rest of the town was as whole and glistening as ever, felt wrong. But once she knew her dad and brothers were safe, she retied her boots and double-checked the ax she kept on her belt before trekking out again.Wendy stopped when she saw the Shack. It was a mess, wrecked but still standing. Which felt oddly disconcerting and comforting. Even with the rest of the town returned to normal, it was vindicating to see evidence that the entirety of Weirdmageddon hadn’t been imagined. She went up the steps, knocking on the cracked doorframe as she stepped into the kitchen,Soos poked his head out of the living room. Wendy grinned.“Hey Soos! Where’s—” Wendy cut herself off as she stepped forward, close enough to see the wells of tears in Soos’s eyes. Instantly, she changed. Her postured straightened and she squared her shoulders. Her easy expression hardened and closed, and she spoke in a no-nonsense tone she had quickly cultivated during the apocalypse.“What happened?”Soos pulled in a shaky breath, his lip wobbling back and forth. “Mr. Pines, he—”No.





	Destruction

Wendy didn’t like coming back to the Shack. Walking in after Weirdmageddon, seeing it so absolutely destroyed when the rest of the town was as whole and glistening as ever, felt wrong. But once she knew her dad and brothers were safe, she retied her boots and double-checked the ax she kept on her belt before trekking out again.

Wendy stopped when she saw the Shack. It was a mess, wrecked but still standing. Which felt oddly disconcerting and comforting. Even with the rest of the town returned to normal, it was vindicating to see evidence that the entirety of Weirdmageddon hadn’t been imagined. She went up the steps, knocking on the cracked doorframe as she stepped into the kitchen,

“Hello? Pines family?”

Soos poked his head out of the living room. Wendy grinned.

“Hey Soos! Where’s—” Wendy cut herself off as she stepped forward, close enough to see the wells of tears in Soos’s eyes. Instantly, she changed. Her postured straightened and she squared her shoulders. Her easy expression hardened and closed, and she spoke in a no-nonsense tone she had quickly cultivated during the apocalypse.

“What happened?”

Soos pulled in a shaky breath, his lip wobbling back and forth. “Mr. Pines, he—”

No.

Panic clawed at her and Wendy pushed it down. “Show me what happened.” Soos nodded, stepping back into the living room. Wendy followed him.

At first, she was confused. Everything was what she had expected. The inside of the Shack was more of a mess than the outside, but the kids were there, Mr. Pines was in his chair—hat askew but he’d looked worse—and even that weird Doctor Pines who apparently lived in the basement was here. Wendy opened her mouth, about to state her confusion, when Mr. Pines looked at her.

“What’s the deal with the teenager? I don’t need any hippy hooligans running around my house.”

Wendy froze, mouth halfway open.

“He doesn’t remember. Nothing.” Dipper said quietly from behind her. Wendy turned to look at him.

“Who did it. Everything Bill did was put right, the whole town. Why—”

“I did this.” Doctor Pines spoke up, stepping forward from behind Dipper. Wendy met his eyes, glaring. Her hand slowly went around to grab her ax.

“You better have a damn good reason, old man.”

“Wendy, he—he defeated Bill.”

Dipper gave her the breakdown of everything that happened after—well, after the kind of experience that essentially amounted to nightmare fodder. He explained why it had to be Stan; Doctor Pines even tapping at his head with the metallic sound to prove it.

Wendy left her ax in her belt, but only barely. She wanted to wreck something. Destroy something. Stan was a hygienically dubious old man who paid her as little as he was legally allowed to, but he’d also given her space. He let her be a teenager and never actually got on her case for being a teenager. When her mom had died and home became a difficult place to be, he let her show up at dawn and leave at dusk if she wanted. Stan had given her a second home and even though they’d never said two words to each other about it, Wendy had long ago adopted him as a very unofficial cool uncle.

And he was gone. He had saved the world and still sat in his old chair, but he was gone in all the ways that mattered.

Wendy’s hand clenched open and closed at her side. Anger curled up in her toes, spreading like wildfire up her legs and into her hands, filling her chest with hot destruction.

“I’ll be right back.”

Wendy turned and walked out the door into the giftshop. Very carefully, very quietly, she shut the door behind her.

And Wendy raged. She grabbed the cash register and threw it against the wall, ignoring the shower of dollar bills that poured out as the drawer ca-chinged open. She threw a snow globe at a wall, shattering glass and chunky glitter across the floor. Three of the Fool’s Gold rocks crashed through the window, hurled with lumberjack strength. She swung the spinning postcard display and smashed it again the wall until it was twisted wire.

“Hey, quiet breaking my merchandise!” She heard Mr. Pines shout from inside before Dipper muttered,

“The Shack’s destroyed already, why does it matter?”

“Because I paid bottom dollar for that junk and it’s hard to make that back when it’s in pieces.”

Wendy stood there, her hands covered in dirty and dust and flecks of gold spray paint, panting with the effort of not screaming. No. This wasn’t fair. They didn’t get to have the rest of the town come back sparkling clean and undemolished while Stan lost his fucking memories. This isn’t what she fucking signed up for when she lived a week straight in the apocalypse. She had seen some fucking shit and she had done some fucking shit and it had been one hell of a summer and maybe she was goddamn allowed to be destructive when that shit hit tipping point. The rage was practically feral and she felt it blazing in her chest.

She heard a stern voice behind her. “Young lady—”

“FUCK! GODDAMN OUTRAGEOUS FUCKING BULLSHIT!” Wendy screamed as she threw her ax into the nearest wall, startling a few gnomes who wandered by. She whirled around and pointed a finger at Doctor Pines, who had stepped into the giftshop. “I have fought convicts and wrestled a shapeshifter and if you tell me to calm down, I will punt you across the fucking valley, old man!”

“Stop destroying my damn house or I will ask you to calm down!”

“First off, it isn’t your fucking house! This is Mr. Pines’s house and that ain’t you so back off!”

“The house is wrecked enough as it is, and you don’t need to go destroying what little is still standing!”

“HEY!” Mr. Pines stood in the doorway and yelled at the both of them, “Shuddup and stop swearing in front of the kids!”

Mabel poked her head around Mr. Pines, saying apologetically, “It’s okay, Grunkle Stan. We’ve heard those words before.”

Mr. Pines reached down at ruffled her hair, “Not you, sweetie. I was talking about Soos.”

Oh shit, Wendy did feel bad about that. But that fell by the wayside as everyone stared at Stan and Soos’s lip quivered harder.

“You remember my name?”

Stan readjusted the hat on his head until it was in place. “I skirted child labor laws to get you hired, of course I remember your name. And Wendy, I don’t pay you to destroy my merchandise, I pay you to sell it. Start cleaning this mess up!”

He was coming back. Whatever those crazy kids were doing—Wendy thought she saw Mabel’s scrapbook tucked under his arm—Stan was coming back. Doctor Pines was looking awkwardly sentimental about that, while Soos and the kids were actively crying. Losers.

Still, when Mabel instigated a group hug, Wendy found herself smack in the middle of it anyway.


End file.
